Question 10
by Flutterbudget
Summary: How did the Marauders really find out about their friends furry little problem and what did they resolve to do about it.  Story spans the marauders Hogwarts years.
1. He's sitting on my chair

**JK Rowling's wonderful characters.**

**How the marauders discovered Remus' secret. Should only be a few chapters long at this stage. Would absolutely love reviews.**

**Chapter 1: He's Sitting On My Chair  
**

"Werewolves are not human they are cursed, and have no awareness of their past humanity. It is their mission to kill and contaminate as many people as they can, you will all have heard of the monster Greyback, who specially chooses his victims, young children, who he infects..."

Professor Bayre had never lectured the class this severely James thought groaning, how dumb does he think we are, 'werewolves are dangerous children.' Bayre always spoke down to the second year Gryffindors as if they were infants, but he had reached a whole new level today, James caught Sirius' eye and faked a yawn, there was no point listening and taking note until Bayre's rant was over.

"There are 5 main things I want you all to take away from this lesson class, firstly, werewolves only transform on the full moon, but this does not mean that the rest of the time they have the normal emotional capability of humans. They are still monsters, whether there is a full moon or not."

"Secondly, when transformed the appearance of a werewolf differs from that of a normal wolf, by the shape of the snout, their tufted tail and the pupils of the eye among other things."

"Thirdly, there is no cure, once a human is bitten, they will have contracted the disease and will become a werewolf on the following full moon."

"Forth, when a werewolf transforms they completely lose the ability to think like a human, and will become highly aggressive, even towards their own flesh and blood. With the latest legislation, all registered werewolves are required to be contained during the full moon. As there is no one else to take their aggression out on they will cause severe bodily damage to themselves"

" And lastly is a warning for you all, werewolves often appear as normal humans like you, some even try to live within society, hiding their true selves. They often fail at this because they will always appear to fall sick around the full moon, and will be unavailable the day following the full moon."

Bayre was delivering his instructions for the essay to the class but James was stunned, it couldn't be. He looked around the class, but all of his classmates were attentively copying down the notes for the essay, no one looked aghast, appalled or even slightly taken back. Sirius had quickly jotted down the main points of the essay and was relaxing in his seat and returned James' stunned look with a confused raise of his eyebrows. How could they not see it, it was plain as day if you listened to Bayre, and Sirius, even if the rest of the class missed it, James would have thought Sirius wasn't too thick to get it. The facts were all there, the scars, the illness and tiredness, the absence on every full moon, James shook his head and sent Sirius an annoyed look, before he suddenly realised that the skinny and rather shabbily dressed boy next to him was gazing at him in absolute fear.

"Oh, Merlin," James said as the class ended and he sat staring at the seat that just a second ago had held one of his best friend, "Oh Merlin."


	2. He's Wearing my Clothes

**JK Rowling's characters**

**Chapter Two: He's Wearing my Clothes.**

Sirius stared at James in absolute confusion, they were two months into their second year at Hogwarts, and he considered James to be his best friend, which was why he did not understand what James just said at all.

"Huh."

"The library Sirius, we need to go to the library, you know the big room with lots of books."

"I know what a library is," Sirius snapped, "I just didn't think you had ever been there. Why do we need to go there now, Remus will have all the books we need, we can just ask to copy him like usual."

"I have a feeling he won't want to help us with this and if you weren't so thick we wouldn't need the books in the first place. Come on."

"Wait," Sirius jogged to keep up with James."Why won't Rem have the answers, he always has the answers. Are you trying to impress Evans with OWL level stuff, it won't work you know."

"Don't be stupid," James glared at Sirius, "of course Remus has the answers you need, I just don't think he's going to give them to you."

"What," Sirius stopped and stared and James retreating form. "The answers _I_ need, why don't you need them. James? Wait, what do you know." Sirius panted as he caught up to the messy haired boy.

James sighed as he pushed his glasses up his nose, and turned to Sirius. "Merlin Sirius, sometimes I really do think you're not pretending to be this thick, you actually are. Didn't you listen at all in Defence this morning?"

"Yeah I did, but what about it, he was just lecturing on how dangerous werewolves are, like he does any other creature."

"So you and Pete, thought nothing of it, at all?"

"Why would we, it was just like any lesson, don't know why Remus was so weird afterwards, but that was because of his aunt wasn't it."

"Remus running from the class, hiding from us at breaks, and missing class, you think he's doing that because his aunt's ill. Don't you remember him telling us that his aunt died last year?"

"Yeah, but you can have more than one aunt, James," Sirius looked at James, walking determinedly he turned into the library and led Sirius to a deserted table in the back that had a pile of spare books lying on it. "Here," James said, "have a read of some of these."

"Hold on, you came here earlier and found these books, what happened, did Evans curse you again?"

James groaned, "You're making this impossible Black, just think for a minute, last year when we met Remus and we were all introducing ourselves he said his father was an only child, and his mother had one sister who was married. Remus went home to visit his sick aunt, until he had to go home again for her funeral in April. Then he's had to go home because his mother didn't take her sister's death well, and she's been ill, until last week when he suddenly had a sick aunt again."

"So, his aunt died, his mum's been sick, cut him slack, he probably just got confused."

"That's what I thought, until this morning, so can you just read the books already."

Giving in Sirius picked up the first book, Magical Beasts, and turned to the section James had marked, on werewolves. "Really James, what, do you think his mum's a werewolf or something."

"Just shut up and read it," James scowled back.

This is mental Sirius thought, but he realised that James wasn't going to back down until he read it, so he started skimming through the pages. It was only when he got to the forth book that James had supplied that something caught his notice, "Werewolves that are kept in confinement on the full moon will often inflict injuries upon themselves, resulting in scaring on their human form." Sirius read this aloud to James, adding "Remus has scars all over his arms, I've seen them, and he had really bad ones when he said he had been visiting his sick aunt last week."

James nodded silently and handed Sirius a roll of parchment. "Think back to each time Rem went home." James indicated to the dates he had circled on the parchment, all of which Sirius realised coincided with the full moon. "He always came back as if he'd caught whatever his aunt was sick with, do you see what I'm getting at here."

"Wow," was all Sirius could reply with, after all there wasn't much you could say when you realised that you had spent the last year sharing a room with a werewolf.

**Hope you liked it, would love some more review and big thanks to the two people who reviewed the last chapter!**


	3. His Name's Remus Lupin

**It's all JK Rowlings really. Reviews encourage speedy updates and I would love to know what you think.**

Chapter 3: His Name's Remus Lupin

Peter sat by himself at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. It was dinnertime which usually meant that he would be accompanied by his three friends, James, Sirius and Remus. The four of them would partake in the evening meal with unrivalled enthusiasm, they were growing boys after all. Peter was currently mystified by their absence, mainly because he had seen James dragging Sirius towards the library, he hadn't even realised that James knew where the library was. Peter who had not found the idea of study over food preferable had instead made his way to the Great Hall thinking that at least Remus would be there to keep him company. The current location of his third friend presently unknown, he found himself sitting alone and miserably he reached for the pumpkin juice.

"Pete!" Sirius and James shouted as they rushed past the other house tables to where he was sitting, enjoying his treacle tart, "Peter you'll never believe what we just found out" Sirius exclaimed loudly.

James rolled his eyes and kicked Sirius under the table, "Shut up will you, all of Hogwarts doesn't need to know." Sirius rubbed his leg and glared at James before turning to Peter and although he was no longer shouting the excitement was clear in his voice as he said, "Remus is a werewolf!"

Peter gasped and stared at Sirius in shock.

"Oww! What was that for Potter?"

"Idiot, you can't just tell Peter like that," James looked at Sirius in clear annoyance.

"You don't have to be violent," Sirius complained, rubbing his arm this time, "it hurts."

"Well someone has to knock some sort of sense into you, honestly." James shock his head at Sirius, before looking at Peter who was still staring at them wide eyed. "It's true Pete, and before you say anything we should find somewhere quieter, or Sirius will tell everyone."

Sirius jumped up from the table instantly and without giving him a chance, he grabbed Peter's arm and dragged him out of the Hall. "Ouch! Sirius slow down will you."

"Sorry Pete."

"This will do," James said as he led them into an empty classroom. He leaned on the teacher's desk as Sirius and Peter sat down in front of him.

"You are joking right," Peter said quickly, he turned to Sirius. "I mean when you said Remus was a werewolf, it's just a joke, right, the teacher's wouldn't let a werewolf in here. You heard what Bayre said this morning." With a panicked expression he turned to James, "please tell me Sirius is just on a sugar high again, like last time when he said Snape was a vampire."

"That could still be true, just look at the evidence," Sirius started but was silenced at a glare from James.

"Pete it's not a joke, Remus always says he has to go home, every month on the full moon, and even though he's visiting his sick relatives it's him who comes back looking like hell."

"But," Peter barely knew what to say, it was so incredible, "Remus is the kindest person we know, you heard what Bayre said, werewolves are violent monsters. Remus isn't like that he's always been nice to me even when you two haven't." He glared at James, remembering the first month at Hogwarts last year when James and Sirius barely gave him the time of day, yet shy and quiet Remus Lupin had not only been polite to him, but had included him with the group and helped him in class when he saw Peter struggling. He couldn't believe that they were suggesting that Remus was a monster.

James was taken aback by Peter's reaction and by the looks of it, so was Sirius. They both stared open mouthed at Peter, shocked that the smaller boy was standing up to them and defending Remus.

"We don't mean it like that Pete."

"Course we don't."

"We're not saying he's a monster."

"We were just giving you the facts."

"When we say he's a werewolf, we're really not saying he's a monster Pete." James looked at Sirius for confirmation of this.

Sirius nodded, "He's our friend too Peter and we wouldn't be telling you this if we weren't sure and besides we never said he was a monster, just said he was a werewolf."

"But they're the same thing aren't they," Peter looked at them both in confusion.

"Course they're not, it's like the whole pure-blood fanatical nonsense, all that rubbish about muggleborns being dirty." Sirius looked sternly at Peter, "It's just that isn't it, rubbish. Remus isn't a monster."

"No, he just a wizard with a furry little problem," James joked, trying to lighten the mood. "Honest Pete, he's our friend and I wouldn't have told Sirius or you if I didn't think we could help Remus, not run scared from him."

Peter paused before nodding his acceptance, "Remus knows, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, he picked up on my reaction during Defence and I haven't seen him since."

"Well, we had better get going and find our Moony then," Sirius rose and led the way towards the door.

"Careful Black, I wouldn't call him that to his face."

**There's no arguing with logic like Sirius's :)**

**Please Review**


	4. think you managed to get all the signs?

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns.**

**Please Review**

Water lapped at the shores of the lake, the grounds of Hogwarts were quiet save for the soft plop of stones being thrown into the lake.

"Hey Remus if you keep that up the squid will start fighting back."

"Who even said there was a squid in there, I've never seen it," Remus didn't even look up, but kept his head down as he grabbed another stone to throw in the lake.

"Don't say we didn't warn you," Sirius laughed as the three boys sat down around Remus.

"Have you been here all day Rem?" James asked.

Remus picked up a jagged rock and with a flick of his wrist sent it flying into the depths of the lake. The boys watched as it splashed and the water rippled.

"Just go away please, I'd like my last day of Hogwarts to be without confrontation."

"Huh? What do you mean by that," Peter looked confused.

"He means he doesn't want to fight idiot," Sirius shock his head at Peter. "But why do you think we want to fight Rem, you might have to fill us in on that."

"James knows and now you two know as well and you're all going to go to Dumbledore and tell him, and then I'll be expelled and I'll have to go home." Remus cast another stone into the lake, "can't you just let me enjoy my last moments?"

"Does Dumbledore not know? How did you get in if he didn't know?" Three boys stared as Peter in surprise.

"Of course Dumbledore knows, Dippet would never have let me in," Remus looked up at them with tears in his eyes. "He said he would never let a monster like me come to Hogwarts, but then Dumbledore became Headmaster and he arranged everything. He had the Whomping Willow planted and the passage to the Shrieking Shack made, he spread rumours around Hogsmeade that the shack was haunted, he's done so much for me and all he asked in return was that I keep it secret, that I not tell anyone that I'm a stupid half-breed monster, a vicious werewolf."

James, Sirius and Peter sat there, momentarily stunned as Remus finished and the small, brown haired boy glared at them, as if willing them to argue with him.

"Remus, first of, we're not going to go to Dumbledore."

"And we're not going to tell anyone else either."

"We don't think you're a half-breed monster."

"Or vicious."

"Or stupid, a bit dense maybe but not stupid," Sirius smiled at the boy.

"We're your friends."

"We want to help you."

"And we really appreciate that you told us yourself instead of letting us figure it out ourselves, Sirius would never have got there, just imagine," James laughed at the look on Remus' face.

"But you already knew."

"No, I didn't," Peter said.

"I didn't have a clue," Sirius grinned.

"See, you told us Rem, which means that you trust us and still want to be our friends,"

"But Pete said that," Remus looked between the three grinning faces in front of him. "I mean this morning in Defence..."

"Gosh that was a boring class," Sirius groaned, "what was it on again?"

Remus rose slowly and looked at the stone he still held in his hand, slowly he sent it skimming across the lake, "thank you."

"For what," Peter said looking curiously at Remus.

"Pete," James clapped him on the shoulder. "You do realise we don't always know you're not being serious."

"Too easy," Sirius laughed.

"Yeah, one Sirius is more than enough," Remus laughed as he joined his friends, "someone had to say it."

The surface of the lake rippled as the giant squid surfaced, only to see the rock thrower and three other humans were already making their way back to the castle.

**Please Review**


	5. Animagus

**This is just a short transition chapter, the marauders are now in third year. The next one will be longer and will have all the marauders. Please Review**

**Animagus**

Sometimes he didn't know why he bothered, Remus tossed his History of Magic Essay to the side and threw his legs up on the couch, James, Sirius and Peter had already escaped the confines of the castle and were outside at the Quidditch Pitch. Yet somehow there essays were still inside, and they had been discretely placed with Remus' history noted in the hope that the werewolf would read them without thinking and fix any mistakes. They had not counted on Remus suddenly wishing that he was also outdoors enjoying the sun, instead of reading chapter after chapter on the Goblin Rebellions that seemed to span several centuries.

Remus groaned and reached for his friends work, if the full moon hadn't been the night before he could be outside with them, rather than doing their homework. As usual Sirius' essay was practically illegible, while Peters was going to need a lot of revision, Remus leaned over the desk to find James' which usually didn't need much correcting and as he picked it up a scrap of parchment fell out. Remus was never one for snooping but the boredom of the day and the absence of his friends made him almost desperate for some form of distraction but the scrap of paper was not at all what he expected.

Scrawled in James' hand were the following notes,

_**Important**_

_Animagus form is a reflection of one's own true nature, the animagus form will have markings that resemble characteristics of the person (McGonagall's has markings for her glasses)_

_Differs from normal transfiguration as the animagus will still think as a human would._

_Required to register with Ministry?_

_Werewolves do not harm animals, they crave human flesh._


	6. Moony

Remus was torn he didn't know whether to go straight down to the Quidditch Pitch and yell at his friends for being so unbelievably stupid, or to cry. He had been staring into space for quite some time before Lily came and sat next to him.

"Hi Remus!" Lily smiled brightly as she sat next to him, but when she saw the expression on his face her smile disappeared, "are you alright you look stunned."

"Oh, hi Lily," Remus quickly smiled to hide his thoughts, "I'm fine just sick of all these goblin rebellions."

"I know the feeling, I've still got eight inches to write and all the other girls have gone done to the lake, a month to exams and all they want to do is swim, not study." Lily leant back on the couch, "so I thought a study break was in order and as you're the only other person in our year actually studying, could I persuade you to join me?"

"Sorry, with my mum being sick the other day I've still got so much to catch up on and James had promised to get notes for me but I'm missing some," Remus was rambling, but he couldn't stop himself, "I'll have to go and ask James for the rest of his notes."

"Rem, calm down, in case you've forgotten we're in all the same classes, you can use my notes, what do you still need?"

Remus silently groaned, he looked at Lily in disappear, for someone who was usually so observant Lily wasn't giving him chance of escape, he tried anyway, "I told them I would meet them at the pitch when I finishes checking their essays, they'll be waiting for me."

"Potter and Black can wait, and why are you checking their essays when they should be helping you catch up." Lily put a comforting arm around Remus, "if you don't want my help I can leave, but we're friends too right?"

"I'm missing the transfiguration notes from Thursday's class."

Lily started searching through her bag. "Yep they should be here somewhere," upon finding them she looked excitedly at Remus, like only a fellow scholar can, "this was such a good lesson, it was all about animagus, I can't believe you missed it Professor McGonagall showed us her animagus. It was amazing she didn't give us any homework though."

"Evans, are you actually disappointed that we didn't get homework," Remus and Lily looked up to see James, Sirius and Peter standing over them, instead of answering Sirius, Lily turned to Remus "let me know if you need any other notes, I think I'll go study in the library where it will be quieter," and after giving Sirius a disapproving glance Lily quickly made her way through the portrait hole. Sirius, who was oblivious to this glance, threw himself into the seat Lily had vacated.

"Did you check my essay?"

"Haven't finished them yet sorry."

"We've been gone for hours, what have you been doing, talking to Evans the whole time?" Sirius' aghast expression would normally have annoyed Remus and he would have usually have told Sirius what he thought today however he didn't feel so brave.

"No, I was catching up on the classes I missed Lily was giving me the transfiguration notes that James forgot."

"Huh," James raised his head from where he was stretched out on the floor reading over his Defence notes, "I gave you all my notes, we didn't take many in transfiguration though so I just jotted down the key points on a scrap of parchment."

"Oh, yeah I've found them now thanks again James."

"No problem moony," James didn't seem to notice Remus' disappointment as he continued to check his work.

The boys sat in silence, Peter was using the corrections Remus had given him to finish his essay, James stared purposefully at his parchment, while Sirius lazily dozed on the couch next to Remus, watching him as he tried to return to his work but couldn't.

"What do you think your animagus form would be Moony?" asked Sirius. James back stiffened but he continued to pretend to read, while Remus shot Sirius a look of surprise.

"Animagus form, I wouldn't know, I mean people like me wouldn't be allowed to be animagus."

"I would be a dog," the black haired boy exclaimed proudly, "a great big black dog, or I think black it would make more sense than brown. James he's a stag with great big antlers and he's got markings around his eyes for his glasses."

"Well if you're so sure what about Peter or me?"

"Peter's something small, maybe a mouse or a rat. You I'm not so sure but I reckon maybe a Beaver, intelligent, conscientious, hard-working and dependable that sounds like you Moony."

Remus laughed at this suggestion, "you were so sure about you and James though, but Peter might be a rat and you reckon I could be a Beaver and stop calling me Moony will you, it's just stupid."

"Padfoot's right though, I think you would be Beaver like," James grinned at Remus.

"Padfoot?"

"Sirius is Padfoot because he's a dog."

"Yeah and James is Prongs for his antlers, and I'm Wormtail for obvious reasons," Peter looked quite pleased with himself, this did not help Remus though who continued to look at his friends in confusion.

"Remus, McGonagall inspired us on Thursday, we got a book out of the library on animagus and we thought we could try it out and if we manage it we could be with you on the full moons."

"We've even started already, it's really hard but Sirius and James saw what there forms would be and I've almost got mine."

"If you don't want to be Moony, I suppose we could think of something else."

Remus looked from the hopeful faces of each of his friends he couldn't believe they were actually thinking about doing this, he was quiet for a minute before he softly said, "Moony is alright I suppose."

"Brilliant," James jumped up from the floor, "we're going to need your help Moony."

**Please Review and thanks to those who already have :)**


	7. Wormtail

"Why are we doing this again?" groaned Peter.

"Because Pete, we're good friends who care about Remus and don't want him to kill himself on the full moons," James repeated for what he felt was the hundredth time.

"I know, but what if I can never get rid of this tail?" Peter spun around in a circle, looking horrified at the tail that followed him, "I'm not sure I can live with this."

"You just need to practice more Peter, Padfoot got his to go away after a few hours, remember."

"But what if I can't, I'm not as good as you guys, I might be like this forever and I'll never get any further in the transformation."

At the crestfallen expression on Peter's face James sighed as he sat down on his bed, over the past few months they had spent most of their spare time on this animagus project, and they had achieved a lot, they couldn't completely transform yet, but they were close. Peter was further behind and he taking a lot of extra work, in fact all of James free time in the last week had been spent helping Peter, there had been no time for Quidditch, Lily, and if it wasn't for Remus they wouldn't have got any of their homework done.

"You just have to concentrate Pete, really concentrate. Don't worry about it going wrong just concentrate on the tail disappearing."

James watched as Peter stood there, face screwed up in concentration, yet nothing happened, nothing changed, the rat's tail was still there.

"It's not working," Peter sat down in frustration.

"Maybe we should go to Pomfrey," James suggested. "It'll take a bit of explaining, but we need to get rid of the tail."

The door slammed as Sirius can into the dormitory followed closely by Remus, "still have a tail Peter?"

"Yes," Peter glumly replied, "I can't get rid of it James thinks we should go to Promfrey."

"What and we try to pass it off as an accident," Remus looked sceptical, "what if they realise the real reason?"

"Come on Moony," Sirius sat down next to Peter, "why would anyone suspect us of trying to be animagus, we're fifteen."

"Well I think we need to save Promfrey as a last resort," Remus declared as he sat in front of Peter, "Come on Pete you need to keep trying."

"I'm sick of trying, it never works."

"Well how are you trying?"

"I'm concentrating on getting the tail to disappear, like James told me to."

"Ok, well that's obviously not enough, you need try to other methods as well, don't just think about getting rid of the tail, think about the whole animagus form."

"Peter screwed his face up in concentration once again, as the three boys watched.

"Rem I know you're worried about people finding out, but I think the safest thing to do is to go to Madame Pomfrey, she'll know what to do." James tried to appeal to Remus, the werewolf always wanted to do what was right.

"I know James, I just think it's a good idea to give it another go, Peter can do it if he really tries."

"Um, guys, I think we have a bigger problem."

James turned to Sirius, who was now sitting beside a small, somewhat startled looking rat.

"Merlin."

"I didn't mean for him to turn into a rat."

"Remus if explaining a tail was going to be difficult, how will we explain this."

The three friends sunk to the ground around the rat.

"O.K. we have to go to Madame Pomfrey," Remus sighed as picked Peter up, "but we're going to need a bloody good lie."

**Please Review**


	8. Padfoot

Thanks for the reviews. RavenEcho, so glad to get feedback and I hope this makes sense. Remus didn't insist that they go to Pomfrey straight away, because he really doesn't want anyone to know about the whole animagus thing, or that his friends know he's a werewolf, while James was just tired from helping Peter all day and thought there really wasn't any other option.

Please keep reading and reviewing, it's really helpful and advice or just pointing out mistakes is appreciated.

**Chapter 8: Padfoot**

It was the first sunny day they'd had in awhile, after weeks of monotonous rain, so of course the whole of Hogwarts had moved outside. Remus was sitting on the shores of the lake studying, while James and Peter had been talking about the last Quidditch game.

"Moony," James whined, "you need to get your head out of the book and come here and plan with us."

"Some of us have to study James." Remus didn't even look up from his book.

"But Moony, we're bored."

"Yeah," Peter joined in, "and don't you know it all already.

"Go find Sirius."

"Sirius is still in detention," James laughed. "Remember he got caught stealing biscuits from Minnie at his last detention."

"Well you'll have to wait for genius Black then," Remus turned the page of his book, "I could never come up with something so good."

"Remus come on, you know that you could do miles better," Peter pleaded.

"Like what?"

"Like," the small boy looked at James for an answer, who shrugged in response. "Like, I don't know, steal Dumbledore's lemon drops."

"Steal Professor Dumbledore's lemon drops," Remus dropped his book and stared at Peter. "Did you hear that Prongs."

"I can't believe it." James too was staring at Peter.

"It was just a suggestion," Peter said trying to hide his embarrassment, "I know it's a stupid idea."

"Stupid?"

"Pete it's brilliant."

"And what's more, no one will have tried it before. We'll be the first to break into Dumbledore's office and steal his candy. Imagine it!"

It was now Peters turn to stare as he looked at his friends in bewilderment. "You're kidding, we can't break into the headmaster's office."

"Why not?"

"We can't, it's just wrong and we would get in so much trouble."

"Wormtail, we could make it into the best prank ever." James leapt up in excitement, "have you seen anyone else pranking the headmaster?"

"James calm down," Remus shook his head at the sight of James practically jumping up and down with excitement. "Peter it wouldn't be that kind of prank, we'd just swap the lemon drops for Bertie Botts or something. It wouldn't be anything bad, just the usual detention as punishment."

"Spoilsport," James glared at Remus as he sprawled out on the grass again, "take away all the fun."

"I can go back to studying Prongs," Remus reached for his book.

"Funny Moony," James threw a clump of dirt at him, before moving closing and the three boys began to plan their raid of Dumbledore's office.

"Pete are you paying any attention to this," Remus said in annoyance.

"Course I am," Peter continued to stare into the distance. "Shouldn't Sirius be finished by now?"

"Mutt should have," James took a bit of parchment from Remus, "he'd be a darn sight more useful than you."

"I think he's over there." Peter pointed across the lake.

"Peter," James groaned, "he would have seen us and come over here." He quickly glanced to where Peter had pointed, "and Pete there all girls."

"No, James, I think he's over there, sitting next to that friend of Evans."

"Way to get his attention Wormtail," Remus sniggered as James instantly sat up to get a better look.

"I may need glasses, but they're still a group of girls."

Remus sighed as he realised that James attention was lost, "Peter what are you on about, we would have heard if Sirius was over there, the squeals would give it away."

"Yeah and you two call me dumb," Peter muttered before saying loudly, "I wonder where Padfoot is"

"Peter?"

"Crazy, really."

"O No."

"Huh?" James turned at Remus' sudden exclamation, "what do you mean O No, Peter's just being daft."

"The dog James, the great big black dog sitting with those girls, it's... it's Padfoot."

James turned and looked at the girls, this time seeing that there was a dog sitting near Lily. A dog that was being fawned over by the group of Gryffindor Fifth Years.

"Merlin I can't believe it."

"I know," Remus was still staring in horror at the dog, "how could he be so stupid." Peter nodded in agreement as James jumped to his feet and began to run.

"PADFOOT, YOU DID IT!"


End file.
